Aku mencintai musuh ku
by dreamhigh Felicia
Summary: Karin memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan bertemu cowok bernama kazune wah saingan berat bagi Karin. Sejak dulu Karin memang ditinggal orang tuanya.Ia di besarkan oleh bibinya. Drama pun di mulai karena Jin lupa menghafal naskah dan akan kacau bila pemeran utamanya lupa naskahnya. Akhirnya kazune lah yang jadi pasangan Karin, di situ Ia mulai mencintai Kazune. Apa kazune sama suka Karin
1. Chapter 1

author: "yah ini lah ceritanya, tokohnya_"

Karin: "nama ku Karin yang cantik"

author: "woyy yang ngomong orang tercantik malah kamu potong" *sambil bersiap-siap menghajar Karin*

Karin: "yang paling cantik itu aku, aku juga kasih cerita yang bagus ya" *tawanya dengan licik*

author: "kamu minta dihajar juga ya!" *dengan mata deathglare*

Karin:"woyy yang lain bantuin dong" *sambil menantap himeka dan kazusa*

himeka dan kazusa:"woyy kapan mulai nih cerita kalo kalian berantem"

author:"ok nih ceritanya"

Warning: Gaje, Gak nyambung, alurnya kenceng

Aku Mencintai Musuh

**Karin**

Pagi hari dengan cuaca cerah. Pelajaran di sekolah memasuki tahun baru. 'Semoga saja aku tidak sekelas dengan cowok menyebalkan itu', pikirku agar tidak sekelas dengan cowok yang bernama kazune. pada masuk kelas baruku hal menyebalkan terjadi. "apa! aku sekelas dengan cowok itu" teriakku. "hush, sudah diamlah ngapain teriak-teriak sih!", kata himeka.

author:"bener tuh harus diem, makanya di dengerin" *sambil tertawa*

Karin:"emang masalah buat lo"

kazusa:" woyy, ribut mulu dari tadi udah lanjutin tuh"

**Jin**

"Sial, aku telat bangun! gara-gara nonton Bola sampe jam 2 pagi! Gawat, aku taruhan sama kazune siapa yang pertama masuk kelas duluan!".

author:"jangan ikuti jin ya ajarannya pasti sesat"

Jin:"itu gara-gara nonton bola! udah lanjutin"

Setelah selesai, aku langsung naik mobil mecedes benz keren kan. ataunya aku sekelas dengan pacarku Karin oh senangnya. tapi ada sialnya juga aku sekelas juga sama kazune. aku duduk sebangku sama michi. aku sempat kesal kenapa aku enggak duduk sama Karin,tapi tiba-tiba pemandangan tak bagus terjadi, masak pacarku duduk bersebelahan dengan kazune. Huh, masak aku ditaruh di paling pojok jauh lagi dari pacarku, huh pertama masuk kelas kayak gini apalagi kalo tengah semester.

Hari pertama masuk aku senang loh karena aku sekelas sama teman lamaku. Aku sebangku dengan himeka. Untung gak ada guru hari ini,coba tebak kenapa? Karena ini hari pertama masuk kelas baru

author:"aku tau kenapa senang gak ada guru"

Kasuza:"emang kenapa"

author:"sebab gak bawa buku pelajaran jadi ajaran kazusa sesaat"

Kasuza:"whoa, jangan ngomong lagi malu tau, ya udah langsung lanjut" *sambil menutup mulut author*

pelajaran kosong melompong. Murid-murid hanya bermain, ngobrol, sama ngotorin kelas. Akhirnya pulang juga. Sesampai dirumah langsung nyiapin buku pelajaran ( biar gak kelupaan lagi ).

Kazune

Yay, aku yang menang. Jin sombong itu tau rasa dikalahin. Aku senang loh menang taruhan sama jin. Aku dapat peringkat ke 1 loh.

author:"kayak gitu aja sombong"

Kazune:"iri ya"

author:"enggak tuh"

Ya selama dikelas tidak ada pelajaran ya udah aku ngobrol aja sama niskitori sampai pulang sekolah tapi aku pulang lama karena dikejar sama kazuners ( fans girl untuk kazune ) aku lari keliling lapangan selama 10 kali ( kayak lomba lari marathon aja )

author:"gimana baguskan"

all(-author): "Enggak sama sekali malahan jelek "

author:"nanti aku pecat semuanya kalo berani ngejelekin"

all (-author):*merinding ketakutan gak dapat gaji*

author:"lagi nungguin komentar tapinya gak ada ya udah selesi

-bersambung-

author:"chapter selanjutnya pas liburan ya"


	2. Chapter 2

author:"ataunya gak jadi buat di liburan makanya di SKS ( sistem kebut semalam )"

Kazune:"ingkar janji sih makanya kena SKS aku jadi gak libur kan"

author:"loh emang ada yang bilang libur"

Karin:"dua hari gak ada komentar dari readers"

author:"iya nih ya udah kita ke cerita

Aku Mencintai Musuhku

**Warning:abal, gaje**,**gak nyambung, cerita murahan**

**Karin**

Udah hari kedua, huh kenapa hari ini gak hujan aja biar libur ( sekolahnya kebanjiran ).

author:"jangan ditiru kemalasannya Karin haram"*tertawa*

Karin:"itu emang ceritanya yang dibuat author"

Himeka:"udah lanjutin"

Aku emang lupa bawa buku pelajaran semoga saja gak ada guru. Tapi "selamat pagi anak-anak", hah guru datang. "hari ini kalian mendapat waktu dengan diisi games" kata guru. 'akhirnya gak ada pelajaran' di batinku. "gamesnya adalah siapa yang mendapat pesawat yang dilempar harus menentukan pasangan dengan dengan melempar ke arahnya dan kena maka Ia akan menjadi pasangan di permainan peraturannya adalah blah...bla...bla...bla, OK kalau begitu kita mulai permainannya", kata guru.

**Jin**

Ternyata yang dapat Karin. Aku melambaikan tanganku seakan berkata 'lempar ke sini'. Sepertinya karin mengetahui apa yang kumaksud.

author:"wah jin curang"

Jin:"biarin, kan yang penting aku sama Karin"

Karin mulai melempar pesawat itu kearahku. Tiba-tiba seorang murid menghela nafasnya, pesawat itu berbelok dan mengenai kazune, huh siapa sih anak itu.

author:"tuh kualat juga"

**Kazune**

'loh kok aku yang kena pesawat' batinku. "berati pasangan Karin adalah kazune", kata guru. 'hah aku jadi pasangannya' batinku. Aku memang tidak menyangka pesawat itu mengenai ku.

author:"wah keberuntungan"

Jin:"iya nih itu harusnya pesawatnya kena aku"

author:"ya udah lanjut ke cerita"

Aku disuruh berdiri sama Karin. Tepatnya di samping Karin.

author:"Cieee, pasangan serasi, pantas untuk dinikahin"

Jin:"author jahat, masa pacarku dinikahin sama kazune"

Kami disuruh menunggu pasangan yang lainnya. Ataunya cuma buat drama, ya udah aku pilih miyon,-

author:"aku tau kenapa pilih miyon"

Kazune:"emang kenapa"

author:"supaya buatin cerita naskah dialognya"

Yuki, niskitori, kazusa, himeka, tetapi Karin milih jin. 'Karin kenapa kamu pilih jin sih, dia itu musuhku tau'.

Jin:"Hore, aku dipilih pacarku"*dengan senang*

Kazune:"Gitu aja banga"

Jin:"wah ngajak berantem nih"*dengan kesal*

Kazune:"siapa takut"

Jin dan Kazune:*berantem*

author:"woyy, kalo kalian masih berantem dalam hitungan ke 5 kalian dipecat! Satu, dua, tiga, empat,-"

Jin dan Kazune:*diem kayak patung*

author:"sekarang kita menyampaikan kepada teman apa yang ingin kita sampaikan, yang pertama ambil undian ini"

All(-author):*ngambil undian*

author:"OK, yang pertama Karin, kazusa, himeka, jin, michi, kazune"

Karin:"aku ingin berterima kasih pada himeka, karena menyiapkan sarapan pagi kesukaanku, enak sekali!"

Kazusa:"aku berterima kasih pada Karin, karena mau mendengarkan curhat ku"

Himeka:"aku ingin berterima kasih sama semuanya karena mau mencicipi masakan baru ku dan rasanya enak"

Jin:"halo Karin ku sayang, apa kabarmu, aku mencintaimu"

Michi:"terima kasih ya kazune, mau ngobrol bareng, aku sendirian loh"

Kazune:"halo temanku terjelek di dunia yang namanya jin"

Jin:"wah ngajak berantem lagi nih"

author:"aku pergi ke taman pekarangan dulu ya"*merasa ada hal yang mengerikan*

Jin dan Kazune:*berantem*

Kazusa:"michi cepat lerai mereka"

Michi:*ngambil selang air yang udah nyala sambil ngarahin ke semuanya*

All(-michi dan author):*basah*

author:*kembali*

All(-michi dan author):*ngelempar makanan ke michi*

author:"kok jadi ngawur begini, chapter ini selesai"

-bersambung-


	3. Chapter 3

author:"aku kerjain si Jin"*tawa licik*

Kazune:"kerjain saja si Jin aku menunggu loh sampai selesai dengan bahagia"

author:*menoleh ke Kazune*

Kazune:"ya udah sekarang kita mulai ceritanya"

Ku Cintai Musuh ku

**Warning:gaje,gak nyambung, ide pas-pasan,salah ketik**

**Kazune**

"miyon kamu saja yang buat ceritanya, kamu kan pintar membuat naskah dialognya". "benarkah, kalau benar terima kasih ya Kazune", ucap miyon. "ya" jawab ku datar. Miyon langsung ke kelas untuk menulis naskah drama.

author:"tuh kan yang buat miyon"

Kazune:"dia emang minat buat, emang masalah"

author:"enggak, lanjut ke cerita"

Setelah selesai, Miyon langsung senang dan memberikannya kepada ku. "sudah selesai" jawabnya riang. "Miyon, tolong pangil semua kesini" jawab ku datar. Baru berapa menit Karin, Kazusa, Niskitori, Himeka, Jin datang. Aku memberikannya kepada semuanya naskah yang di buat Miyon.

**Karin**

"wah dramanya bagus, terima kasih Miyon". Aku tau karena ada tulisan by: miyon. "loh kok tau itu buatan aku" tanya Miyon? Semua tertawa "Miyon di sini ada tulisannya". Aku suka dengaya naskah itu karena aku di sana di pasangkan dengan Jin. Setelah pulang, aku langsung berlatih di rumah Bibi ku. Orang tua ku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Makanya aku tinggal bersama bibi ku.

author:"hiks...hiks, kasihan sekali Karin nanti aku bantuin galang dana untuk Karin"

Karin:"heh, aku emangnya orang miskin gitu"

Disana aku harus bantuin bibi belanja dan membersihkan rumahnya kalo enggak aku di usir, oh ya aku setiap hari di marahin sama bibi karena nilai ku jelek.

**Michi**

Wah aku jadi apaan nih masa aku jadi pelayan pangeran Kazune. Sungguh memalukan naskahnya.

author:"dari pada aku gak kebagian"

Michi:"o iya bener juga"

aku langsung menghafal naskah itu dan beberapa menit kemudian aku hafal (naskahnya gak panjang dan gak susah). Aku hanya melatih nada perkataan saja udah beres.

**Jin**

Aku jadi pangeran muda (adiknya pangeran Kazune). Aku suka naskahku, aku pasangannya dengan karin.

author:"yah kayak gitu doang senang"*tertawa licik*

Jin:"kan yang penting Karin sama aku"*tak tau apa yang direncanakan oleh author*

(kalo gak tau baca yang paling depan dan paling atas)

Aku loncat-loncat, tiba-tiba bruukk kasur yang aku loncatin rusak. Aku langsung pindah kamar (kamarnya kebanyakan). Pas aku jalan tiba-tiba, ada yang lempar kulit pisang, aku tak sengaja menginjaknya dan bruukk aku jatuh lagi.

Jin:"siapa, sih yang ngejain aku"

author:"ya itu aku"

Jin:"OK..ok tak apa-apa"*ketakutan di pecat*

Kazune:*bahagia*

Karin:"Para readers tolong ya reviewnya"

author: iya nih gak ada yang ngereview OK udah selesai bye"

-bersambung-


	4. Chapter 4

author:"Kita kedatangan teman sekaligus karyawan baru"

All(-author):"emang siapa"*bingung*

author:"ini dia namanya Rika"

Rika:"Halo semuanya"

All(-Rika):"Halo Rika"

Rika:"kita langsung ke cerita saja"

**Aku Mencintai Musuhku**

**Warning: gak nyambung, ide pas-pasan, cerita pasaran, salah ketik, gaje**

**Karin**

Udah Hari Ketiga Masuk Kelas baru. "sebelum drama di mulai kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk", kata guru. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang murid yang tak dikenal masuk ke kelas. "nah ini dia murid barunya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri", kata guru. "halo, nama saya Rika, saya pindahan sekolah lain", kata murid itu. "baiklah sekarang kau boleh duduk di sana" kata guru. anak itu duduk di depan jin. aku menoleh ke meja jin dan ternyata tidak ada orang. 'jin kamu telat ya, sekarang kan drama', batinku.

**Jin**

"kyaa, aku telat" sambil berlari ke kelas. Setelah sampai di kelas aku melihat guru melihatku. "JIN! kamu telat lagi, karena kamu telat kamu kena hukuman, hukumanya lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 kali!" kata guru. "Huaa, jangan guru" rengekku. "Gak ada kata tapi, kalo gak mau bersihin toilet sampai bersih!" kata guru. Aku langsung ke lapangan untuk lari, aku gak mau ngebersihin toilet. Aku baru saat putaran udah capek.

**Kazune**

Hore! Jin di hukum. Aku udah ngafalin naskah dramanya. Aku jadi pangeran tua (kakak pangeran muda), yah gitu lah -tiba ada suara yang memecah keheningan, "dramanya mulai sesudah istirahat sekarang mempersiapkan untuk drama"kata guru. Aku memanggil miyon. Miyon pun juga memanggil yang lain kecualinya jin (karena jin lagi dihukum). "sekarang ayo kita praktekan dulu biar nanti bagus" kata miyon. "tapi bagaimana dengan jin" tanya Karin. "oh, iya kita ambil baju saja ya" kata miyon.

**Rika**

Nganggur, mendingan aku lihat cowok yang keren-keren mungkin ada yang cocok. Aku langsung berkeliling. 'arg, mungkin nanti pas drama biasanya cowok yang main drama keren-keren' batinku. Aku langsung ke kelas untuk menunggu drama di mulai. Setelah menunggu lima menit akhirnya istirahat. Aku ke kantin membeli jus stroberi.

**Himeka**

"Jin kau lama sekali, sekarang sudah istirahat loh, cepetan ganti baju" kataku. "Oh iya aku lupa ngafalin naskahnya gimana nih" kata Jin. "Apaaa! Bagaimana drama bisa berjalan sukses kalo pemeran utamanya lupa naskahnya" kata Kazusa. "miyon apa bisa ganti alur ceritanya" kataku. "mungkin, coba aku ubah alurnya" kata miyon. Cuma beberapa menit selesai mengubah alurnya. "ataunya bisa di ubah tapi untuk jin kamu cuma jadi pohon ya, peranmu lebih gampang gak usah ngomong cuma mindahin pohon terus duduk. Michi kamu tetap jadi pelayan kata-kata sama, ya udah himeka, kazusa, dan michi tetap, tetapi Kazune dan Karin beda alunya cuma dikit saja gak apa-apa ya, sebaiknya kazune dan Karin menghafal lagi naskah yang baru di ubah alurnya.

**Kazusa**

Tinggal bentar lagi drama di mulai. Para penonton duduk di bangku penonton. Tapi yang depan cuma buat guru. Ketua OSIS di depan juga. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaku "Kazusa ayo kita ke belakang panggung kita yang tampil pertama lho yang lainnya pada menunggumu di belakang" kata Himeka. "ya udah, ayo kita ke belakang" jawab ku singkat. Setelah sampai, aku menunggu mulai, cuma sebentar dan...

-bersambung-

Karin:"kita bersulang untuk diam nya author cerewet itu"

All(-author):"*bersulang*

author:"sekarang chapter ke empat, empat adalah nomor kesialan, berati salah satu dari kalian akan kena kesialan"

All(-author):"kabur" *berlari*

author:*ngambil selang air yang udah nyala*

All(-author):"kyaaa" *sambil berlari entah ke mana*

author:*ngarahin ke Rika sambil nyemprotin*

Rika:*basah*

author:"selamat datang Rika, ya udah chapter ini selesai"


	5. Review Readers 5

author:"halo readers kami sudah membaca review kalian, semua komentar akan kami usahakan, terimakasih. _Arigatou_"

Karin:"enggak biasanya author senang kayak gitu, atau karena pas kelas 3 pernah di tembak sama laki-laki"

author:"enggak tuh kalo di tembak kenapa aku enggak berdarah pas itu, dan kenapa gak ada bekas tembakan"

Karin:"bukan itu, maksudnya dia nyatain cinta pada author, oh iya pas kelas 2 author pernah di kasih surat cinta kayak gini tulisannya I LOVE (sensor).

author:"ihh, Karin kayak gitu, karena kita pake perkalian 5 jadi chapter ini jadi ngebales review"

**Review dari Readers**

Kay : ehem ... sebagai seorang leader dan Autor yang paling di takuti *di hajar para Autor* oh oke begini ceritanya kurang nyambung dan terputus beserta alur ceritanya terlalu pendek tapi bagus sih lanjut oke chp 4

Kazune : narsis nya kau Autor Kay :3 *Di jitak*

Kay : dan kenapa harus JinRin bagusan KazuRin :3

Kazune : EGP *cuek*

Kay : *Sweetdrop* (inner : dia orang gila)

Kazune : *pulang ke alam nya*

Kay : Ohayou and Ganbette terus berkarya yaa *ikut Kazune*

*Messange*

From: dreamhighfelicia

"terima kasih akan kami usahakan. Akhir cerita ini adalah Karin sama Kazune, Michi sama Himeka, Jin sama Kazusa, Rika jomblo."

**Guess**

Bgus. Next

*Messange*

From: dreamhighfelicia

"terima kasih, yang penting dalam usaha membuat cerita ini adalah berimajinasi, kreatif, keberanian untuk menyampaikan dengan tulisan"

**Kazuri**

hai  
lo kok karin sama jin ya  
yah kami jdi sedih  
buat kazurin dong  
update ch-4 ya  
arigato

*Messange*

From: dreamhighfelicia

"Karin enggak sama Jin, Karin sama Kazune, Jin sama Kazusa, Jadi jangan sedih. Chapter 4 sudah jadi tinggal di baca saja, bila tidak sesuai harapan mohon maaf"

**eveline-chan**

hai author  
ceritanya menarik tapi sedikit anehsih  
tp knp karin sama jin sih, jgn dong  
kapan kazurinnya?  
buat ch-4nya ya author

*Messange*

From: dreamhighfelicia

"Jawabannya sama,Karin enggak sama Jin, Karin sama Kazune, Jin sama Kazusa, Jadi jangan sedih. Chapter 4 sudah jadi tinggal di baca saja, bila tidak sesuai harapan mohon maaf"

**Adechin**

ceritanya aneh tapi lucu  
buat ch 4nya dong  
please

*Messange*

From: dreamhighfelicia

"Chapter 4 nya sudah jadi tinggal di baca, bila masih tidak bagus mohon maaf ya..."

author:"selesai chapter ini ok semua Review sudah di baca dan di balas"


	6. Chapter 6

author:"penantian drama di mulai! Rika sekarang tinggal duduk nonton"

Rika:"yay, nanti dramanya bagus atau ancur, yang penting nonton aja"

All(-author dan Rika):"kok Rika duduk doang, gak ada kerjaan, author curang!"

author:"emang yang buat cerita siapa, Rika kan cuma penonton, kalian kan pemain"

All(-author dan Rika):"yah, tapi Jin enak banget cuma mindahin pohon terus duduk"

Rika:"udah selesai arisannya, kalo udah selesai cepet mulai ceritanya"*kesal*

All:"selamat membaca"

**Aku Mencintai Musuh ku**

**Warning: gaje, gak nyambung, terputus-putus, ceritanya dikit, dll**

**Kazusa**

Sebentar lagi dan 'pet', lampunya mati. Para penonton berteriak ketakutan. "tenang lampu akan nyala dalam 5 menit lagi" kata seseorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan MC yang berada di panggung. Aku pun juga kaget dengan mati lampu tadi. Lima menit kemudian lampu menyala, cahaya silau menghadang mataku. Aku langsung menutup mataku. Setelah aku mulai membuka mata, aku mulai melihat sosok berkilauan, apakah ini cinta. Ternyata sosok berkilauan itu adalah Kazune, kakak ku. 'Apa aku cinta sama kakak ku' batin ku. Tapi, di pikir-pikir boleh juga aku pacaran sama kakak ku. Arg kok aku jadi suka sama kakak ku. Drama pun dimulai aku menunggu sampai giliran ku, aku jadi perias putri Karin.

**Karin**

Aku adalah putri dari kerajaan Mellow, oh iya nama cerita adalah Marsmellow, Mars dari kerajaan barat yaitu kerajaan Pangeran Kazune, dan Mellow dari kerajaan Timur yaitu kerajaan ku. Kerajaan Mars dan kerajaan Mellow sering berperang. Untuk melindungi generasi selanjutnya, pangeran atau putri harus di kawal prajurit makanya itu aku selalu bosan. Aku ingin hidup tanpa peperangan, aku ingin menemui semua rakyat ku tanpa harus di kawal 1000 prajurit tentara. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar surat kabar perang akan dihentikan bila pangeran Mars menikah dengan putri Mallow. Aku bingung saja, tapi ada senangnya juga perang berhenti dan tidak perlu di kawal prajurit. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan ku "apa yang kamu pikirkan kakak" tanya adik putri yang di mainkan oleh Himeka."siapa sih pangeran Mars, aku jadi mau tau?"tanya ku. "Oo..., aku gak tau mungkin Kazusa tau" jawabnya,"mendingan kita dandan aja biar lebih cantik". Aku dan adikku selalu di dandanni oleh Kazusa, " Kazusa, kamu tau gak nama pangeran Mars", tanya ku. "mengapa kau berkata begitu", tanya nya. "aku cuma ingin tau saja", jawab ku. " aku tau, nama nya Kazune" kata Kazusa.

**Kazune**

Aku memang sudah mengetahui nama putri Mellow, tapi aku enggak tau apa rupanya aku selalu di jaga sama pengawal. Pada suatu hari pengawal ku masih tidur dan penjagaan ruangan ku lagi kosong, aku pura-pura jadi orang biasa, terus aku menyelinap keluar terus aku nyelinap ke istana Mellow terus aku melihat keadaan istana aku melihat ada dua gadis yang memetik bunga di sana. Salah satu dari gadis itu berkata pada yang lain,"Karin, kemarin kamu bertanya tentang pangeran Mars, memang mengapa tidak seperti biasanya kamu berkata seperti itu". 'apa dia membicarakan ku ya, kok sampai di sambungin ke pangeran Mars' batin ku. Tapi aku melihat gadis itu cantik, ehh kok malah suka kan kerajaan Mars dan Kerajaan Mellow kan perang, nanti reaksi ayah dan ibu gimana yah kalo aku suka sama Karin. Ahh jangan nanti ayah dan ibu kecewa. *di istana Mars* "Kazune kemana ya kok pengawalnya di sini tapi orang nya gak ada" kata Michi. *kembali ke Istana Mellow* aku melihat mereka pulang ke istana, aku pun juga pulang aku menyelinap lagi dan pulang ke Istana Mars, di sana aku di omeli ayah dan ibu. Aku lebih dijaga ketat oleh penjagaan, memang aku anak tunggal. Ayah diperankan oleh Yuki dan Miyon jadi Ibunya. Aku masih ingin melihat gadis itu. Di sini aku jadi Tahanan, aku ingin bebas seperti yang lain. Tiba-tiba surat perjanjian bila pangeran Mars dan putri Mellow di sobek ayah. "Ayah bagaimana anak kita yang di incar musuh kita mungkin ini surat adalah untuk menangkap anak kita" kata Ibu. "Iya dengan kondisi anak kita yang tidak menentu, dia tidak boleh terlalu capek", kata ayah. Aku makin kesal saja dengan kata-kata ayah dan ibu, memang aku sakit apa sih, Tiba-tiba kepala ku pening dan pandangan ku mulai buyar dan aku ke hilangan kesadaran. Setelah aku membuka mata ku, aku melihat langit-langit kamarku. Aku memang capek sih, tapi reaksi nya kok kayak gini. "Tuan Muda Kazune, ini makanan mu" kata pelayan ku. Sebelum pelayan menaruh makanan Ibu dan Ayah datang. "Kazune, maafkan kami mungkin kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kami jadi kami tidak dapat memperhatikan mu, sekarang kami akan selalu menjaga mu Kazune" kata ayah dan ibu. "ibu aku punya satu permintaan" kata ku. "apa Kazune" tanya mereka berdua. "aku ingin ke istana Mellow, aku ingin bertemu Karin, putri kerajaan Mellow". Tatapan mereka seperti tidak menyetujui nya, tetapi mereka bilang "iya". Aku langsung berpakaian layaknya orang biasa agar tidak dapat di ketahui bahwa aku ini pangeran. Aku melihat dua gadis itu ketika aku melihatnya dia mendekat, "Halo, nama mu siapa" kata gadis itu yang namanya Karin." tunggu dulu Karin sepertinya rambutnya mirip Kazune". " tapi kalau pangeran bukannya di kawal ya" "benar juga ". Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyatakan cintanya Kepada Kazune. "aku suka sama kamu". " Akan ku tunggu kau di perbatasan kerajaan pada Minggu depan." jawab ku. Aku pun pulang dengan menyelinap dan ke istana, di sana ayah menarik tangan ku dan aku di suruh tiduran di kasur. Aku menuruti omongan ayah, dan Tiba-tiba ibu datang dengan Kabar bahwa perang selesai. Aku pun senang, ibu langsung menyuruh ku tidur . Aku tidur bohongan. Sepertinya mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang ku. "keadaan Kazune sudah hampir sepenuhnya sembuh"mereka berdua sepertinya senang. Satu Minggu berlalu aku sudah sembuh dengan penyakit yang ku derita, perang sudah selesai, sekarang aku menunggu Karin. Akhirnya Karin datang sepertinya Ia kaget dengan Kazune. "Kau pangeran Kazune benarkah" "benar aku dan Karin hidup dengan bahagia?

author:"Rika drama nya udah nonton"

Rika:" drama nya kebanyakan"

author:"Ya udah Kita Tonton drama yang lain"

Rika:*duduk*

author:"chapter ini selesai aku masih mau nonton"

-bersambung-


	7. Chapter 7

.Karin:"kita muncul lagi"

author:"sejak kapan Karin mulai narsis lagi"

Karin:"sejak author buat cerita baru"

author:"gini nih kalo Karin narsis lagi"

Karin:" emang masalah buat lo"

author:"enggak emang napa"

Kazusa:"kalo kalian masih ribut nanti Micchi masukin RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa)."

Rika:"mending kita langsung mulai aja Kazusa"

author:"woyy tunggu dulu main mulai aja"

**Aku Mencintai Musuhku**

**Warning:Gaje, update ceritanya lama, ide pas-pasan, dll**

**Karin POV**

aku melihat Kazune dan Micchi berjalan di koridor. Tadi Kazune ganteng pas akting, arg kenapa aku jadi mikirin Kazune. Tiba-tiba ada yang ngagetin aku, "Karin kok bengong, nanti kesambet loh" kata Kazusa. "ehh, Kazusa kamu lagi ngapain" tanya ku. " kalo kamu lagi ngapain", tanya Kazusa. "lagi ngeliatin" kata ku. "ngeliatin apa" Kata Kazusa. "ada deh yang penting kakak kamu bukan orang" kata ku. "emang kakak ku itu makhluk halus" Kata Kazusa dengan nada marah. aku sempat tersinggung atas perkataan Kazusa seperti itu. "iya emang kenapa" kata ku. tiba-tiba Kazusa menampar ku dan membuat pipi ku menjadi tercetak berbentuk tangan. "aww" kata ku sambil merintih. "rasakan itu, itu akibat nya kalo ngejelekin kakak ku" kata Kazusa. dulu dia sangat bersemangat kalo aku ngejelekin nama Kakak nya, kenapa dia marah sekarang. "Kazusa memang kamu suka Kazune" Kata ku.

Blush!

Wajah Kazusa memerah seperti tomat merah segar. "Kazusa...Kazusa, kamu gak apa-apa" kata ku. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan aku. 'Kazusa kenapa sih' batin ku. aku pergi ke kelas. setelah sampai kekelas aku ke meja ku, dan aku mendapatkan sebuah surat di meja ku. aku pun membuka surat itu , ternyata pengirim surat itu adalah Kazusa. begini isi surat itu:" Karin maaf kan aku atas perbuatan ku tadi. tetapi aku tidak bisa bohong pada diri ku sendiri bahwa aku mencintai kakak ku. aku tau aku memang tidak boleh mencintai kakak ku. aku...aku gak bisa tidak mencintai kakak ku sendiri. jadi tolong mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. " aku pun membaca dengan tersinggung. Kazusa, kau kenapa suka kakak mu sih. dan aku terbayang lagi wajah Kazune dan

Blush!

wajahku memerah seperti Kazusa. aku pun keluar kelas dan aku bertemu Kazusa. "Kazusa...Kazusa...Kazusa" Kata ku. Kazusa menengok ke arah ku. "Ka..Kazusa ka..kau kenapa" tanya ku tergagap. "aku...hiks..hiks aku tidak bisa melupakan cinta ku, setiap kali aku berusaha melupakan cinta ku malahan hati ku ini semakin sakit" Kata Kazusa sambil menangis. "Jangan menangis Kazusa" kata ku. Tiba-tiba jin keluar kelas, "pacarku sebaiknya kau jauhi si adik nya Kazune" Kata Jin. "Kazusa aku pergi dulu ya" kata ku. Kazusa tidak menjawab. aku dan Jin pergi ke kelas. aku melihat ke kaca, aku melihat murid-murid berhamburan keluar sekolah. oh iya sekolah kelas kan udah bubar, kenapa aku masih di sini bersama jin. aku langsung pergi meninggal kan kelas, pas aku keluar aku liat Kazusa dan Kazune. seperti nya Kazune berusaha untuk menghibur Kazusa. aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka. sepertinya Kazusa tidak menyatakan cinta nya kepada Kazune. aku pun keluar gerbang sekolah. aku masih terbayang wajah Kazusa pada saat dia bersama Kazune, betama merah nya wajah Kazusa. aku bagaimana ya kalo mengalami perasaan yang sama. pas aku memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba Micchi datang menjemput ku. "Karin ayo pulang kamu sudah di tunggu sama bibi mu loh" kata Micchi. aku langsung berlari ke rumah. pas aku sampai bibi ku sudah mengemasi barang ku. "Karin aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mu, ayo cepat ambil barang mu dan angkat kaki dari sini!" aku mulai mengambil barang-barang ku dan keluar dari rumah bibi ku. aku sudah lama berjalan kaki, dan akhirnya bertemu Himeka. "halo Karin kamu kenapa" tanya Himeka. "aku di usir dari rumah" kata ku dengan lemas. "a..apa itu benar" kata Himeka. aku hanya menganguk. "kalo begitu bagaimana bila kamu tinggal serumah dengan ku" Kata Himeka. "ti..tidakan usah nanti aku merepotkan kalian" kata ku. "jangan malu-malu rumah ku cukup besar" Kata Himeka. "baiklah" kata ku. "bagus lah kalau begitu ayo masuk" kata Himeka. aku masuk ke rumah Himeka dan ternyata rumah nya besar sekali. "Himeka rumah ini besar sekali" kata ku. "ayo kita ke kamar mu" kata Himeka. aku melihat kamarku dan ternyata luas banget. "Himeka, terima kasih" kata ku. "sama-sama" Kata Himeka. Himeka pergi meninggalkan aku. aku masuk ke kamar ku. aku mulai menaruh barang-barang yang aku bawa. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Aku keluar dari kamar ku dan mulai ke tempat asal suara itu. ternyata di sini juga ada Kazune dan Kazusa. Bagaimana ini, apalagi tinggal serumah dengan makhluk halus yang sering muncul tiba-tiba si muka pucat yang bernama Kazune. Mengapa aku memanggil nya begitu karena kulit nya putih kayak Hantu. Tiba-tiba Himeka datang, "eh Kazusa dan Kazune, Karin sekarang tinggal bersama kita" Kata Himeka. "Kalau begitu rumah ini Ramai" kata Kazusa. "Begitulah, biasa nya rumah ini sepi seperti rumah Hantu" kata Himeka. aku langsung ke kamar ku lagi. aku hampir terpikir mengapa Kazusa menyukai Kakak nya sendiri. bila Kazusa cinta sama Kazune berati antara gila dan cinta aneh. Tiba-tiba Kazusa datang ke kamar ku. sebelum ia masuk, dia mengetuk pintu. aku membukakan pintu untuk Kazusa. "Karin" kata Kazusa. "ada apa Kazusa" kata ku. "aku ingin bertanya" kata Kazusa. "Bertanya apa Kazusa" kata ku. "apakah aku boleh menyatakan cinta ku untuk Kakak ku" kata Kazusa. "hmm, bagaimana ya kalau terlalu cepat biasanya ditolak, kalo udah nyaman dan saling mencintai itu udah pas" kata ku. "Tapi bagaimana ya cara membuat kakak ku mencintai aku" kata Kazusa. "Kamu harus tau apa kesukaan Kazune dan tipe cewek yang Kazune suka, tapi jangan ngeribetin dan kasih yang aneh-aneh nanti marah" kata ku. "begitu ya, bagaimana cara mengetahui nya aku kan gak terlalu dekat sama Kakak ku" kata Kazusa. "cara nya mudah kok kamu harus jadi mata-mata Kazune, jangan lupa bawa catatan sama alat tulis. catet yang Kazune suka, tidak suka, tipe cewek yang Kazune suka, tipe cewek yang Kazune tidak suka. jangan sampai Kazune tau kamu ada, jangan lupa nyamar pas lagi mata-matain Kazune" kata ku. "cuma itu" kata Kazusa. "bukan cuma itu, sesudah mata-matain Kazune kamu kasih yang Kazune suka, jangan sampai kamu kasih yang Kazune tidak suka. terus kamu ubah sikap mu jadi tipe Kazune suka" kata ku. "terima kasih ya, Karin" kata Kazusa. "sama-sama" kata ku. Kazusa mulai keluar kamar ku dan menutup pintu kamar ku. "hmm, seperti nya sudah sore aku harus Mandi. pada saat aku mau ke kamar mandi, aku gak tau dimana kamar mandi nya. untung Himeka lewat, "Himeka kamar mandi nya di mana ya" kata ku. "Kamar mandi nya... ya udah aku tunjukin ya" kata Himeka. untung ada navigator nya kalo gak aku gak mandi berhari-hari. "ah segarnya" kata ku sesudah mandi. Tiba-tiba Kazusa datang dan bertanya pada ku,"Karin bila Kazune ulang tahun apa yang harus aku beri?" "jangan beri bunga, nanti kamu dicurigain" kata ku. "terus kasih apa" kata Kazusa". "beri aja yang Kazune suka" kata ku. "yang Kazune suka" Kata Kazusa. "iya" kata ku. "Terima kasih ya Karin, maaf menggangu" kata Kazusa. "tidak apa-apa" kata ku. Kazusa meninggalkan aku. aku masuk kamar ku lagi.

author:"kyaa, kok jadi karin yang ngomong terus"*bingung sendiri*

Karin:"author lupa ganti orang"

author:"ya udah gak apa-apa"

Karin:"Chapter ini sudah selesai"


	8. Chapter 8

author:" kita ada Review yang belum di baca berhari-hari, hampir gak pernah nulis review di fic ini T-T . ya udah sekarang karin yang baca"

Karin:"dari Yukina-Yume:Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yukina Yume desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu  
Hai Felicia-sama! Yuki panggil gitu boleh ya?  
Jujur, secara ide dan plot itu udah bagus, namun masih ada kekurangannya.  
Misalnya :

Udah Hari Ketiga Masuk Kelas baru. "sebelum drama di mulai kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk", kata guru. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang murid yang tak dikenal masuk ke kelas. "nah ini dia murid barunya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri", kata guru. "halo, nama saya Rika, saya pindahan sekolah lain", kata murid itu. "baiklah sekarang kau boleh duduk di sana" kata guru. anak itu duduk di depan jin. aku menoleh ke meja jin dan ternyata tidak ada orang. 'jin kamu telat ya, sekarang kan drama', batinku.

Jadi :

Sudah (h)ari (k)etiga (m)asuk (k)elas baru.  
"(S)ebelum drama di mulai kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk(,)" kata guru. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang murid yang tak dikenal masuk ke kelas. "(N)ah ini dia murid barunya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri(,)" kata guru.  
"(H)alo, nama saya Rika, saya pindahan sekolah lain(,)" kata murid itu.  
"(B)aiklah sekarang kau boleh duduk di sana(,)" kata guru.  
(A)nak itu duduk di depan (J)in. aku menoleh ke meja (J)in dan ternyata tidak ada orang, '(J)in kamu telat ya, sekarang kan drama(,)' batinku.  
Terus, jangan selalu ganti POV dan jangan banyak author note di tengah jalan #sendirinyajuga-_-"  
Sekian saran Yuki! Gomen kalau misalnya Yuki terlalu menggurui! Padahal fic sendirinya jelek! XD  
Nee, kalau sempat RnR fic Yuki ya! Kalau bisa fave and follow! #digamparrame-rame!  
Jaa!  
P.S : Bisa kenalan lewat PM?

author:" terima kasih atas pemberi tahuannya ya, pesan sudah di kirim di inbox ( bukan inbox yang ada di TV ). sekarang Kazusa"

Kazusa:"dari eveline:akhirnya  
tx ya author  
buat ch selanjutnuya ya"

author:"tentu saja eveline. sekarang Himeka"

Himeka:"dari Yumi Azura: Kazusa... suka... Kazune?  
apa ini...  
in-cest...?  
oke next ,upkil and ganbatte"

author:" terima kasih atas Review nya, Kyaa tapi kalo adik menikah dengan kakak nanti anak nya jadi apa ya"

Karin:"Review nya kepanjangan"

author:"Kasihan si Karin, cup..cup..cup. sekarang kita langsung ke cerita"

* * *

**Aku Mencintai Musuh ku**

**Warning: gaje, salah ketik, alurnya kacau, dll**

* * *

**Kazusa POV**

Aku bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, aku sekalian bawa barang-barang untuk mengintai. "Kazusa, apa kau bawa barang-barang nya" tanya Karin. "iya tentu saja, tapi Karin kok tiba-tiba nongol sih" kata ku. "he..he..he, rahasia" kata Karin. "Karin, aku mau berangkat bersama mu saja" kata ku. "begitu, mengapa kamu tidak berangkat bersama kakak mu" tanya Karin. "a..aku terlalu malu Karena kejadian kemarin" kata ku. "ya udah ayo kita berangkat" kata Karin. aku dan Karin berangkat bersama. Akhir nya sampai juga di sekolah. aku merasa lega Karena kakak ku belum datang. aku melihat para fans kakak ku membawa hadiah, apa jangan-jangan hadiah itu untuk Kakak ku, hari ini kan belum ulang tahun nya. kakak ku masuk ke sekolah dan Kazuner-Z sudah mengerumuni nya. kakak ku sudah berlarian dan dikejar para Kazuner-Z. para Kazuner-Z itu berteriak "Kazuneee" "Kazune I LOVE YOU" "Kazune jadi lah pacar ku". 'kyaaaa, bagaimana bila Kakak ku menerima cinta mereka, bisa gawat nih. aku harus cari cara biar kakak ku tidak menerima cinta mereka' batin ku. aku lansung mengejar mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. 'ugh aku terlalu jauh' batin ku. untung kakak ku berkeliling lapangan saja jadi aku bisa mencegat nya. aku memberi jalan untuk kakak ku, setelah kakak ku melewati aku aku langsung cegat para Kazuner-Z. "heh, kamu mau apa" kata seseorang dari Kazuner-Z. "kalian gak tau karena kalian kakak ku harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan" kata ku. "ouh, kamu berani ya! untung kamu adiknya Kazune kalo enggak udah aku gebukin kamu" kata seseorang lagi dari Kazuner-Z. "mending kita kejar Kazune lagi dari pada menghabiskan suara kita untuk anak ingusan" kata seorang lagi dari Kazuner-Z. 'hah aku di bilang anak ingusan, hello di mana mata kalian. aku ini adik kembar Kazune tau. tinggian aku dari pada kamu, lebih pinteran aku dari pada kamu' batin ku. satu per satu anggota Kazuner-Z mulai pergi. Tiba-tiba aku mencegat mereka lagi. "Hey bocah tengik kamu memang mau apa dari kami"tanya seseorang dari Kazuner-Z. "Jauhi kakak ku" jawab ku dengan tegas. "itu tidak akan pernah kami kabulkan bocah Kujyo Kazusa" kata seseorang lagi dari Kazuner-Z. 'heh kamu ngatain aku bocah, dimana mata kalian sih' batin ku. "ayo tidak usah di pikirkan lagi si bocah Kazusa, mending kita langsung kasih nih hadiah ke Kazune nya langsung" kata seseorang dari Kazuner-Z. mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan aku. aku langsung pergi mendahului mereka ke kelas. aku mulai memantau kakak ku dari kejauhan. untung aja aku tidak lama-lama di sana, kalo gak aku udah telat. pelajaran matematika, bersama guru yang galak. semoga cepat selesai deh pelajaran nya. tiba-tiba ada suara pemadam kebakaran. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang guru datang untuk evakuasi. "Kebakaran di ruang kimia, cepat bawa semua barang kalian dan keluar dari sekolah ini" kata guru itu. murid-murid pada panik, aku langsung memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tas dan lari keluar kelas. "Kazusa..Kazusa tunggu aku" dari suara yang sepertinya aku kenal. tentu saja itu Himeka sepupu ku yang tinggal serumah dengan ku. "Kazusa apa benar kamu menyukai Kazune" tanya Himeka.

Blush!

wajah ku memerah lagi. "Kazusa kau kenapa" tanya Himeka. "aku tidak apa-apa kok, eh Himeka aku butuh bantuan mu" kata ku. "bantuan apa" tanya Himeka. "tolong kau kumpulkan kupu-kupu yang banyak ya" kata ku. "kalau gitu aja Gampang" kata Himeka. Himeka langsung pergi ke Taman dan menangkap banyak Kupu-kupu. "Kazusa ini" kata Himeka. "wah terima kasih ya Himeka" kata ku. "sama-sama" kata Himeka. Aku langsung pergi mengintai Kazuner-Z. "ahh terlalu panas di sini aku mau beli Jus dulu ya" kata seseorang dari Kazuner-Z. "aku ikut" jawab para anggota Kazuner-Z yang lain. mereka semua pergi meninggalkan hadiah mereka. aku mengecek keadaan. Aman, aku langsung menyabotase hadiah Kazuner-Z dengan menukar hadiah mereka dengan kupu-kupu. sesudah aku selesai, aku langsung mengintai lagi dengan bersembunyi. "ah segar nya jus jambu ini" kata seorang Kazuner-Z. "kyaaa, itu kan Kazune" ucap seorang dari Kazuner-Z. aku langsung melihat ke arah seseorang dari Kazuner-Z itu dan ternyata kakak ku sedang bersama Micchi. "Kazzuneee" ucap seseorang Kazuner-Z. "Kazune fans mu aktif sekali sampai bawain hadiah" kata Micchi. "Kazune kami bawa hadiah kami akan membuka nya" kata mereka. Mereka mulai membuka kotak yang sudah aku sabotase dan Kupu-kupu keluar dari kotak itu dan menyerang Kakak ku eh maksud nya mendekati Kakak ku. "siapa yang telah menyabotase hadiah kita ini" seru salah satu anggota Kazuner-Z. para Kazuner-Z mulai pergi dari hadapan Kazune. dan apa yang terjadi kakak ku pingsan karena serangga itu. "Kazune..Kazune bangun jangan pingsan" kata Micchi. "tidak ada guna nya, ya sudah aku bawa pulang saja" lanjut Micchi. aku mulai pergi ke Micchi. "Micchi apa yang terjadi" kata ku padahal aku sudah tau. "kakak mu pingsan nih karena serangga" kata Micchi. "ayo cepat kita bawa ke rumah" kata ku. aku dan Micchi mengantar Kazune ke rumah. Untung cepat sampai kalo gak kaki ku udah pegal nih. aku dan Micchi membuka kamar Kazune dan Micchi membaringkan tubuh Kazune di atas tempat tidur nya. "Kazusa, aku mau keluar dulu ya" kata Micchi. "baiklah" jawab ku dengan singkat. Micchi keluar kamar Kazune. "Kazusa, Micchi, Kazune" suara yang tadi Aku dengar. ya itu suara Himeka. Tiba-tiba Himeka mengetuk kamar Kazune. "apa aku boleh masuk" kata Himeka. "iya" jawab ku. Himeka membuka kamar Kazune. "Kazusa, Kazune sekolah di liburkan selama 1 bulan ka.. Kazunee, Kazusa apa yang terjadi dengan Kazune" tanya Himeka. "kakak pingsan" kata ku dengan singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW  
.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
